warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Origins: The Clans of The Coast
Hey again, folks. FireClan here. And here's something actually not a fanfic. This is an information page for four clans I've created to use for upcoming stories. Note that these clans are positioned far from the clans of the lake, so in the actual stories, FireClan, ThunderClan, and such will not be mentioned many times. Anyway, here's the introduction. Intro Many cats have heard of the warriors clans of the forest. There's ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, the newest clan FireClan, and the forgotten clan of the sandy gorge SkyClan. But there are four other clans out there. Founded by lone cats intrigued by the thought of clan life and the virtue of a true warrior, these cats have settled their friends and families by the pleasant waves of the ocean. They are the clans of the coast. BeachClan Founder: Beachstar Deputy: Milkwhisker Previous Deputy: Bulletclaw Medicine Cat: Spicepelt Clan Info: A young loner by the name of Beach, always found the coast comforting. The soft, warm sand and the gentle salty breeze was almost therapeutic to him. As soon as he found out about the clans of the lake, her knew he had to have one of his own. Becoming the lone warrior Beachfur, he settled and made his camp along the rocky cliff by the beach where he spent most of his days. Eventually, he found followers, and became the first leader of the first coastal clan. IronClan Founder: Ironstar Deputy: Lionfang Medicine Cat: Mineralheart Clan Info: The origins of this clan is certainly an odd one. Who had ever thought of cat who loved living near an ironwork facility. Iron was a cat that always came to mind. Named after the metal from the very facility, Iron rarely left the comfort of his stone hollow only a short way from the iron plant. Eventually, he joined a tom named Beachfur in the plight to create a clan. He became Irontooth and slowly but surely, became the leader of IronClan. It may not have been the ideal place for a clan, but it sure was homey. AirClan Founder: Airstar Deputy: Rabbitwing Previous Deputy: Kestreltail Medicine Cat: Mallowfur Clan Info: Air was a thin, kind, graceful she-cat. She loved the feeling of wide open spaces and the breeze in her fur. As such, she was a fan of higher altitude homes, like her home on the base of a mountain. She usually kept to herself, but when she heard of Beachfur and Irontooth recruiting cats for their new clans, she felt as if she should hop on the bandwagon. She decided to put her clan in the same place she found her happiness. The mountains. ShadeClan Founder: Shadestar Deputy: Panthertail Medicine Cat: Bramblewhisker Clan Info: Here's a clan that really doesn't live up to it's name. In a good way that is. Most cats would find Shadestar and his clan foreboding and cruel, just by reading their name. No, at heart Shadestar is a sweet and naive tom with his heart in the right place. He's no pushover though. Sneaking through the shade provided by the large trees in his forest, he and the ShadeClan warriors are a force to reckon with, even though it's a joke among the other clans to call them the furry ninjas. The End Category:FireClan's Stories